


Betrayal

by MidnightKitKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, Crack Fic, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKitKat/pseuds/MidnightKitKat
Summary: This is based on a dialogue prompt i was given on Tumblr: Dialogue prompt: Person A: you betrayed me Person B: so I did Person A: you used me Person B: I did that too Person A: why?





	Betrayal

“You betrayed me,” Adrien growled, prowling around the room.

“So I did,” came a cool response from the other side of the room.

“You used me.”

“I did that too.”

Shaking his head, Adrien put his fist on the window, staring out at Paris as he tried to wrap his mind around this. Only one question came to mind, and he let out a sigh of defeat.

“Why?”

“Why? You went around in THAT and you didn’t expect me to do anything?”   
Turning around, he pouted as he looked at the tiny Kwami sitting on a newly opened box. Stomping over to it he stared down at the nightmare that was his new reality.

Hundreds of yellow smiling faces greeted him. T-shirts, pajamas, pins, posters, even plushies, all staring at him with the same dead smile.   
“By the way, you can’t keep any of this, they’re already sold out. I actually have to make more.”

“Why did you even make these?” He wailed, pulling out a t-shirt and holding it against himself, grimacing. 

“Since you like to threaten me with no Camembert, I decided to open my own business! That way I can buy all the Camembert I want and you can’t stop me!” he said smugly.

“But Plagg! Father will kill me if he sees these!”

Waving a paw lazily, Plagg flew over to the computer, bouncing on the keyboard as he began ordering Camembert. “You worry too much! They’ll be gone as soon as I finish packaging them. It would get done faster if you helped though. I feel a week long catnap coming on,” he yawned, stretching. 

Sighing heavily, he set the shirt down, and went to get the boxes to package them. “Fine.”

He sat down and began folding and wrapping the merchandise, feeling himself slowly die inside as the smiling face of BananaNoir watched him as he continued. By the end of the day, Adrien wouldn’t ever be able to look at or eat bananas again, all thanks to this betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> TADA, the betrayal was that Plagg made merch for Banana Noir. Lets just say that Adrien regrets ever picking up that Ring at this moment lol. and No, Plagg did not help pack one bit. Gabriel never noticed the load of packages being shipped out from his house, because Plagg also promised everyone who ordered that so long as they lived in Paris, Chat Noir would deliver the purchases. It was a shameful 24 hours Chat spent running around playing delivery boy.  
He was especially destraught when Nino and Alya bought just about all the merch. Marinette didn't because she made her own merch to rival Plaggs. Plagg was not amused, but quickly joined in when she offered him 20% of the proceeds. Adrien was so defeated at this point.  
As you can tell, I had a lot of fun on this prompt lol.


End file.
